NaruSaku: An Unforgettable Story (DISCONTINUED)
by elanabarbadillo
Summary: Discontinued. Don't read this shit, it's boring and dumb. No idea why I wrote it.
1. Final Battle Starts

Naruto and Sasuke fight one last time at the Valley of the End.

"Naruto, you're the only thing standing in my way, which is why you must...DIE!" Sasuke said, letting out an evil laugh.

"You don't even know what being the Hokage means, and I...will...stop...you!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto.

*Chidori* *Rasengan* *Explosion* *Susanoo activates* *Kurmama's Chakra activates*

*Thud(Sasuke)*

Naruto falling in the water. Obito and Kakashi touch his back, preventing him from falling.

"Naruto, you changed me. I never met anyone other than Rin who could do that, make people good. Only you can bring back Sasuke, I believe in you." The imaginary Obito said.

"Naruto, you were the one who always wanted to defeat Sasuke. And bring him back. Only you can bring Sasuke back." Kakashi said.

More appeared including Neji, Sakura, Ino, Sai, and others.

"Toughen up your fists! Stay strong." Sakura said.

Then, they lifted him up and he went flying in the air before landing back down on his feet. And so the fight goes on.

Low on chakra, both Naruto and Sasuke exchange fists. They later collapse due to low chakra and Sasuke finally agrees to come.

Sakura punches Sasuke in the stomach, then heals both him and Naruto. When they get back, Naruto and Sasuke are in the hospital and Sakura is responsible for Naruto and Ino takes care of Sasuke.

I know it's a little short, but I just finished homework and wanna read other user's stories on play games on my TABLET! Btw, I'm on a tablet. XD:) enjoy!


	2. Texting

Naruto is drowning in the river by the Valley of the End. Obito and Kakashi catch him and tell him that only he has the power to bring back Sasuke. The others appear. They tell him that they support him.

"Don't give up! Thoughen up your fists!" Sakura tells him.

They carry him up and out of the river. He goes flying in the air and safely lands. The battle continues.

Running low on chakra, they exchange fists. Naruto has a flashback.

 **Flashback**

"You can't defeat me!" Said a young Sasuke.

 **Flashback ends**

"Naruto!" Yells Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Yells Naruto.

The battle is over. Naruto had brought back Sasuke. Now, Sasuke and Sakura are dating, and Sasuke is happier than ever. Karin visits the village and talks with Naruto about how they could be blood related. Sasuke greets his former Team Hebi teammate.

" Oh, hey Karin!" Said Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Said a shy and blushing Karin.

Naruto and Sakura let them talk and talk with each other themselves.

"Naruto-kun, how is your work at ANBU doing?" Asked Sakura.

"It's going great! How about your hospital work?" Asked Naruto.

"Same." Said Sakura, trying not to sound so depressed.

"Sasuke-kun, how is it going?" Asked Karin.

"Okay. Me and Sakura started dating." Said Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke!" Said Ino.

"Oh, hey." Said Sasuke.

 **a month later**

Sakura and Sasuke broke up. Ino is now dating Sasuke. Karin finds out she's Naruto's great, great, grandma's sister's great granddaughter's daughter.

 _Why did it end up this way! Why did Sasuke leave me for Ino?!_ Sakura asked herself. She felt lonely just when Naruto texted her that he wanted to go on a date. It said:

 _Sakura, why don't we meet up? I have something to tell you. How about a date? Pick you up at seven tomorrow. Bye!_

 _Argh! That Naruto! He would give any excuse just to go out with me!_ Sakura thought to herself. She texted him back:

 _Whatever! But only this once!_

He texted back:

 _Ok!_

So she texted:

 _No Ichiraku!_

He texted back:

 _We aren't going Ichiraku. ;)_

 _'I wonder what he's up to.'_ Sakura thought.


	3. The Date

Tonight was the night. Sakura put on her training clothes but let her tool bag and medical pouch behind and took off her elbow and knee protecters and headband. Naruto put on an orange shirt and black pants and took off his headband.

Naruto looked at his clock. It read:

 _7:00 pm_

 _It's time!_ He thought to himself.

 _It's time!_ Sakura thought.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Naruto was at the door.

"Naruto! So, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm...my house since we have to discuss something." Naruto said.

"Oh, right! I forgot! What we gonna talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Wait till we get there." Naruto said, sounding like she should've known the answer.

* * *

They get to his house and Sakura is amazed. He moved out of his apartment when he got enough money for a house. She couldn't believe how much he had gotten done in such short amount of time.

"Wow, how long did it take to do this?" Sakura asked.

"About three weeks." Naruto said.

They get settled in and start discussing what he wanted to talk about.

"Hinata is dating Kiba, Ino is with Sasuke. How about we date to get them jealous? Or maybe not." Naruto asked.

"I wonder if he will get jealous and Hinata will only say, _As long as Naruto is happy_." Sakura told him.

"Still, it's worth a try!" Naruto said, sounding confident.

"Fine!" Sakura said.

* * *

People around town were gossiping and Sakura asked them what was going on.

"Hey, what is everyone gossiping about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh hi! I'm Kasina and we heard rumors that Sasuke Uchiha is planning on proposing to his girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka! Since your his friend, I bet you're so happy for them!" Kasina said.

"Of course! Sasuke was my crush and Ino is my best friend! Well, now I'm dating Naruto. And I'm very happy for Sasuke and Ino! I wish them luck." Sakura said, trying to hide her anger and jealousy.

She visited Naruto and said Sasuke and Ino are engaged. So, they decided that they should stop dating when Hinata greeted them.

"Hi, Naruto, Sakura. I'm getting married!" Hinata said, excitedly.

"Oh that's great, Hinata!" Naruto said, using Sai's famous fake smile.

"Here, invitations!' Hinata said as she gave them invitations to her wedding, which was in a month. "Oh, Ino and Sasuke is getting married in three weeks." Hinata added.

"Thanks!" Both Sakura and Naruto said, trying not to sound depressed.

Naruto and Sakura decided that maybe they should either date or be single for maybe the rest of their lives. They decided to date.

It was Sasuke and Ino's engagement party(Hinata and Kiba's were next week) and Sakura put on a new dress that she had just bought. It was a red sleeveless qipao dress with white trimmings and it was tied with a black obi and it went around her thighs. For shoes, she had black high heels. Naruto wore a white short sleeved shirt, a dark orange jacket, and black pants.

When they got there, Hinata was wearing a long sleeved lavender and black dress that went to her knees. Ino had a purple sleeveless dress that went around her thighs and black high heels as well. Sasuke was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on back and black pants.

"Hi!" Sakura said. She sat down with Naruto. "So, how have you two been?" Sakura asked.

"We been doing great, actually!" Sasuke said. "Sakura, Ino wants you as as maid of honor and I want Naruto as best man, of course." Sasuke said.

"Of course you would choose me, Sasuke! And Ino, of course! Sakura is your best friend Ino, it makes sense." Naruto said.

"Idiot, just shut up already! Anyways, Inopig, your party sucks, of course!" Sakura said, mockingly.

"At least I end up with Sasuke, it doesn't matter about whether my party sucks or not! You're just jealous, billboard brows!" Ino said, trying to sound annoying.

* * *

The party ended and Sakura couldn't be anymore happy. Naruto decided to have a sleepover, and Ino did as well. Ino said over the phone " _Oh, don't worry! I will bring my own mattress, or I could sleep downstairs._ "

"Oh, Ino, you can sleep in another room! You have two choices, my room on, which isn't available, or the guest room." Sakura said.

" _Ummm...guest room. I guess? What about Naruto? Oh, I know! Your room, right?! Hehe!_ " Ino said.

"No, Inopig! Bye!" Sakura said.

Sleepover night. Naruto and Ino run into each other and decide to walk to Sakura's house together since they are both having a sleepover there. Sakura opens the door and they come in. Ino gets settles.

"Naruto, you could either sleep on the ground in my room, sleep downstairs, or sleep in the guest room with Ino." Sakura said.

"Ummm...not with Ino, not downstairs, so, your room, I guess?" Naruto said.

Ino had the door a bit open and closed it silently then softly giggled from hearing Naruto is gonna sleep in Sakura's room.

"Okay, you can sleep on the right end I'll sleep on the left. Got it?" Sakura told Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto responded.

They got settled in. Naruto and Sakura moved closer and closer by each other until their backs hit each other, then their noses touched, and they kissed.

That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Genin Teams

Ino sneaked into Sakura's room to find them cuddling. She yelled "I knew it! Billboard Brows and Idiot Naruto! Hehe!" Ino said, loudly. They woke.

"Shut up, Inopig!" Sakura said, trying hard as possible to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto moaned, but woke up because Sakura punched him. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura get dressed and go do their regular daily duties, until the Hokage summons them.

"Today, I will assign you Genin for your teams. You will do the bell test and if they pass, you will be assigned missions for your teams." Tsunade told them.

"Okay." All three said.

* * *

Today they will be assigned teams.

"Team Naruto is Hanabi Hyūga, Chimnai, and Izachi Uchiha. Team Sakura is Korosi, Yasashī Kokoro, and Fugaami. Team Ino is Daraki, Jaijai, and Hasuka Uzumaki. You will meet your team members tomorrow. Got it?" Tsunade said.

"Yes." They all answered.

When they left, Ino had told them that

"Me and Sasuke can't wait. We want to get married in one week. Hinata is moving her wedding and her wedding takes place in two weeks. So Naruto, when are you gonna ask Sakura?" Ino said, grinning.

"Ummm... I'm not sure yet." Naruto said, joking.

"Idiot!" Sakura said, putting her head on her hand.

' _Now I think about it, maybe I should propose._ ' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Sakura went on another date. They kissed goodnight. The sun came up and Sakura just remembered that they had a meeting with their teams at 10:00 so she fitted dressed and hurried over to Naruto's house and they went to Ino's. The three hurried to 'Training Ground 3' and met with their team.

"Okay, first let's start with introductions." Naruto said.

"Okay! Hi! I'm Chimnai and I want to be Hokage. I also like Hasuka and have rivalry with Izachi Uchiha!" Chimnai said.

"I'm Izachi Uchiha. I prefer not to tell you my likes. My dislikes are Chimnai, annoying people like Chimnai, and weak idiots who think they're stronger like Chimnai. My hobbies, training and doing fun stuff with my friends." Izachi said.

"Wow! So he does have friends!" Chimnai said, annoying Izachi.

"Hi! I'm Hanabi Hyūga. You already know me because I'm Hinata's sister. My sister is getting married. I like training, dango, playing with my friends, Jaijai, Hasuka, and Yasashī, and I also like watching my sister grow stronger and playing. My dislikes are people who try to destroy peace. My hobbies are training, watching my sister train, protecting the Hyūga, and playing." Hanabi said.

"Hey! My name is Hasuka Uzumaki. My likes are Izachi Uchiha, playing with Hanabi, Jaijai, and Yasashī, training, dango, and ramen. My dislikes are Chimnai, spicy things, and getting grounded." Hasuka said.

"My name's Jaijai and I like playing with my friends and training. My dislikes, I'd rather not say. My hobbies, playing with my friends and training." Jaijai said.

"I'm Daraki. I'd rather not tell you my dislikes and likes. I also have no dream. My hobbies, I'd rather not say." Daraki said, sounding like he is so cool.

"I'm Yasashī Kokoro. My likes are playing with my friends and visiting my cousins. My parents died during the Fifth Shinobi War. My dislikes are people who start wars and try to destroy peace. My hobbies are visiting my cousins. My dream is to find my cousin, Jaakuna Kokoro." Yasashī said.

"Korosi is my name. I like sitting on the balcony during full moons to see the moon and stars. My dislikes are Jaijai and spicy things. My dream is to start my own village and I'll call it Yūreigakure!" Korosi said.

"I'm Fugaami. Fuu and Gaara's daughter so you should know me." Fugaami told them.

"And that's it for introductions. Tomorrow, remember not to eat, or you'll throw up!" Sakura told them, grinning.

 **Sorry! I got a bit carried away, anyways, hope you liked this!**


	5. Proposal

Sakura woke up and texted Naruto and Ino the bell test was today.

 _Hey! Ino! Naruto! The bell test!_

They texted back:

 _Naruto: Oh! I totally forgot!_

 _Ino: Naruto! Idiot! Billboard Brows! :)_

They got to Training Ground 3 and told their teams about the bell test.

There stood the 9 Genin. They had looks on their faces like they wondered why we were late. They also looked hungry.

"The bell test is supposed to be that one member from each team will go back to the Academy. The rule is to get a bell. Those who didn't have a bell go back to the Academy, get tied to these poles, and have to watch the others eat." Naruto told them.

"Got it. Hey, follow my plan!" Yasashī told them.

"Fine!" Korosi said.

"Now, the trick is we have to work together. As in, whoever gets tied up, we give them food. And work together." Yasashī said, grinning.

"Hey! Naruto sensei!" Chimnai said, mockingly.

"We came to take those bells! Even though I hate working with Chimnai!" Izachi said.

"Well, not as much as I hate working with you!" Chimnai said.

"Just shut up and let's hurry!" Izachi said.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Chimnai, Jaijai, and Korosi ended up getting tied up. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino went to talk.

"Naruto, when are you gonna propose, seriously!" Ino said.

"Shut up Inopig!" Sakura yelled, with an angry face.

While they were talking, the Genin gave the tied up Genin food then Naruto, Sakura, and Ino told them "They passed! The whole point was teamwork!"

"Yasashī was right! Again!" Korosi said, sounding excited at first, but annoyed when she said ' _Again_ '.

The teams went home and Ino told Sakura if she wanted to go shopping for the wedding. So, they did. Sasuke and Naruto went shopping as well.

"It's been sometime since we last hanged out." Sasuke said.

"Sure has!" Naruto said. "I'm thinking of proposing." He added.

"Well you should. You guys have been going out for quite sometime." Sasuke said.

"You call two weeks quite sometime?" Naruto said, laughing. Sasuke laughed then stopped.

"Sakura, this dress is perfect! For you." Ino said.

"I'll try it on." Sakura said.

The dress was a light pink dress that was knee high and had short sleeves. Sakura said "I like it!". They bought it and left. Their teams will be assigned missions after the wedding. Sasuke and Ino are still ninja, but Ino said "I will quit being ninja if I get pregnant."

Sakura headed home until Naruto asked "Can I show you something?"

"Sure!" She said.

He brought to the Hokage Rock and they sat on the Fourth's head. Naruto asked "Do you want to...marry?"

Sakura was shocked but still said "Yes."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Mission

Sakura had on the happiest face she had ever had. Naruto her were getting married in five days, which is two days after Ino and Sasuke's wedding. Ino's wedding was so amazing. One day had past and tomorrow Naruto and Sakura were getting married. Sakura chose a white sleeveless dress with white designs similar to the ones on her Genin outfit.

It was the wedding. The Genin from their teams were also there. Hinata will marry them.

"Do you Sakura take Naruto as your husband?" Hinata asked.

"I do" Sakura responded.

"What about you, Naruto?" She asked.

"I do." Naruto said.

"You may kiss" She said.

Sakura moved into Naruto's place. They had a kiss. They cuddled at night. Sakura quit as medical ninja but stayed a ninja and Naruto quit ANBU and was on his way to becoming Hokage. Today is their first mission with their Genin teams.

"Okay, team Sakura and team Sasuke will be going on a mission to investigate the Dakogakure. Team Naruto and team Hinata are going on a mission to investigate the village listed on this paper." Tsunade told them as she handed Naruto the paper. "Team Ino will be going on an escort mission. You have to escort Chirico Korogi." Tsunade said as a woman walked through the door. She was wearing a short beige kimono with black tights. "This is Chirico." Tsunade added.

The teams exited and went on with their missions. Sakura and Sasuke's team were finished as well as Naruto and Hinata's. Team Ino was still on their mission.

"Where are we going?" Hasuka asked as they walked.

"To the Land of Forests. The village hidden in the stars." Ino responded.

"Oh." Hasuka responded.

"How far is it?" Daraki asked.

"Not sure!" Ino responded.

"Just shut up already!" Jaijai said, sounding annoyed.

* * *

Suddenly, three people appeared. A girl and two boys. They later disappeared. Ino and her team just stood there, wondering what happened who those people were. They arrived at the village.

"We're here." Ino said.

"Bye!" Chirico said.

Ino's team returned to the village.

 **Sorry! It's a little short but I'm watching The Last: Naruto. My dad just bought it from best buy.**

 **Next time preview:**

 **The three people appear again only this time when the _new_ Konoha Nine are on a mission together. Will the mysterious people reveal their names? And what happens when a Karin returns? Find out next time!**


	7. Team Mystery

"Lady Tsunade! While we were on our mission, three people appeared, but they later disappeared!" Hasuka said.

"That can wait, right now all three teams are going on a mission. We have found out that rouge ninjas from the Hidden star are planning on attacking Dakogakure." Tsunade told them.

"Hai!" Ino said.

Then they went out. "Who wants to train with Sakura and Naruto's team?" Ino asked.

"Okay!" They all said. Then walked over to Training Ground 2.

Suddenly, the three mysterious people appear again.

"Training Ground...2!" The girl said.

' _Wait, what if they're the rouge ninjas from the hidden star!_ ' Hasuka thought.

' _Byakugan!_ ' Hinata thought, activating her Byakugan. ' _This...chakra! -gasphs in surprise-_ ' "Wh-who are you? Your chakra." Hanabi said, just standing there.

"Why should tell you my name?!" The boy with brown hair said.

"Shut up!" The girl said. She had long dark green hair, a beige kimono, and black boots. Her kimono went around her thighs. She has black tights under her kimono. "His name is Hiroshi, I'm Kasana, the loser here is Kerigo." Kasana said.

"Hey!" Kerigo yelled at her.

Then they disappeared, once again.

"They might be the rouges!" Hasuka pointed out.

"It's best if we tell Lady Hokage." Naruto said, the others agreed.

* * *

"So your saying they might be the rouges? There is one rouge, a boy. But they might be connected so we will investigate." Tsunade said. "If they came to the village and they are with the rouge, we will spread the word to other Jonin." She added.

 **Team Mystery**

"We didn't find the rouge, though we visited that team again." Kasana ttold her sensei.

"They think we are with the rouge, but we are trying to find him!" Hiroshi added.

"Then I will report to the village leader." The team's leader says.

"Hai, Ganachi-sensei!" Kerigo said.

 **:OOOOOOOO! omg! It was short cause I wanna write more chapters. Hey, be glad I got three day weekend! It's statehood day! Hawaii became a state 57 years ago aka 1959!**

 **Preview:**

 **Team Ganachi appears behind the Genin teams but quickly disappears before Hanabi notices. They find the rouge and battle, and Team Ganachi join them. Read next chapter!**


	8. Kasana, the second Crystal Style user

**Please review! And also, last chapter the three people's sensei was revealed.**

"Damn team Ganachi! And those little Leaf ninja also!" The rouge ninja said. ' _Think Harazaka, think!_ ' He thought.

"We found you!" Kasana said, smiling. Harazaka did a sly smile.

He stabbed her, which turned out she was a crystal clone! (:O Crystal clone!)

 **Back to Konoha**

"And that is your mission. Scatter!" Tsunade said as the teams left.

They went to the village gates and out of the village.

* * *

They got to the forest and found the place where the rouge was suppposed to be. Team Ganachi appeared in back of them but quickly disappeared before Hanabi notices them.

"There!" Ino said, covering her mouth because she realized she had talked. Then they jumped in front of the rouge. Sakura prepared her 100 Healings Seal and Naruto activated his Nine-tails chakra. Then team Ganachi appeared in back of the rouge ninja.

"Kurisutaru sutairu: Kurisutarudoragon!" Kasana said, then three crystal dragons appeared.

"Crystal Style!" Naruto said, surprised.

"Yōgan no sutairu: Kazan shōkan!" Harazaka said, then preformed a double summoning. A dragon and a snake appeared. "Yōgan no sutairu: Funka!" He said, as a volcano formed. The volcano as if it was gonna erupt. Kasana turned the lava into crystal.

"There is no way you can do jutsu without it being turned to crystal, unless you use bats." She added.

"Ice Style: Ice Spears!" Hasuka said as Ice Spears went towards him. He turned out to be a clone.

"Where is he?" Sakura asks.

"Here!" He said as he stabbed Sakura. He was not surprised to see her still alive and well. "100 Healings." He said before disappearing.

"Bye!" Hiroshi said. "We are gonna find him." He added.

* * *

Then they disappeared. It was getting late, so they set up camp.

"Each team is in one tent. We will be sleeping in different tents though. We have five tents so Sakura and Naruto in tent 5, me in tent 4, my team tent 3, Sakura's team 2, Naruto's team 1." Ino said.

"Why do Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei sleep together?" Chimnai asked.

"Idiot! It's because they are married!" Hasuka said, annoyed. Chimnai did an anime fall.

Hanabi said, "Can I activate my Byakugan?"

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said.

While they were sleeping, Hanabi noticed team Ganachi were sleeping, except Kasana who seemed to be a sensory and medical ninja. Hanabi was about to walk over to their camp but almost forgot Kasana is a sensory ninja.

"Hanabi, huh?" Kasana said.

 **So, it was epic right?!**

 **Next time:**

 **They capture the rouge and Naruto brings up Guren and Yuukimari's (sp?) name. Kasana then says she was born with it and does not know who Guren is. Oh, and I updated it cause the old version was too short.**


	9. Hanabi and Kasana vs Harazaka

**Hello again! Everyday I write about three or four chapters to enter you guys. It's cause I got lots of time. Also, I don't want you to get bored. Please review!**

* * *

"Hanabi, huh?" Kasana says, giving a sly smile.

"Kasana, are you a sensory?" Hanabi asks.

"Sorry!" Harazaka said.

They turn their heads and prepare to fight.

"The others were put under genjutsu. So it's only you guys." He said.

"64-Ri no Trillagram eapāmusu!" Hanabi said.

"Mizu no sutairu: Reijinguu ōtāzu!" Kasana said.

"You hit me, but you still didn't catch me!" He said.

"ketsugō jutsu!" Kasana said, and Harazaka couldn't move. "Ichiji-tekina shīru!" She said, putting him in a temporary seal.

The others woke from the genjutsu. Team Ganachi were on their way back to the Hidden Star. The Konoha 9 went back to Konoha. When they got home they went straight to the Hokage's office. The rouge is with team Ganachi whom has to return him to their village leader.

"Lady Tsunade, those mysterious people are from team Ganachi. They took the rouge back to their village leader." Ino said.

"Good." Tsunade said.

"Umm...the others were put under genjutsu. Me and the girl were the only ones that weren't put under genjutsu." Hanabi said.

"Okay. Scatter!" Tsunade said.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, S-sakura. H-how are you?" Hinata asked.

"Why are you still so shy?"

"Umm...I don't really know."

"Hinata! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun, h-hi." Hinata said.

Sakura said, "I um, got some paperwork to do. See ya later!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry but I wanna write for my other story. Also, I haven't ate yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is about MatsuJiri. Matsuri + Jiriko = MatsuJiri.**

* * *

"Matsuri! What a relief!" Temari said, sounding exhausted.

"Sorry, but I'm going on a date. Maybe some other time?" Matsuri told her.

"Fine with me, that means I get more time to spend with my last asz boyfriend." Temari said, frowning.

Matsuri quickly vanished from sight. Temari went back home. Matsuri is going to have a date with Jiriko, a Yuki ninja. He was from the Yuki clan.

"Naruto, don't you ever get tired?" Choji asked, out of breath. Naruto was TRYING to help him lose weight but it didn't seem to be working.

"Choji, I have tons of chakra left cause I have Kyuubi.

"Lady Anama! Lady Anama!" One of the medics called out. Anama Haruno is from Sakura's clan. She is a member of the main branch.

Matsuri and Jiriko went to a restaurant. It wasn't nice but had good food. After, she went to Temari's.

"Shikamaru, that hurts! Idiot!" Temari grumbled.

"What the hell then?" He asked.

"Oww!" She whined.

"Lady, I mean umm...Temari-san! I'm here? Or are you guys to busy making out to come out? Well?" Matsuri asked, a sly smile still on her face. Temari opened the door and then shut it.

"Shikamaru was massaging, Matsuri!" Temari yelled through the door.

"Shut up." Shikamaru told Temari.

"Idiot, my shoulders are red! Lazy asz!" Temari whined.

* * *

Tonight was Marsuri's date. She was excited than ever. Wearing a pink shirt with cuts by her shoulder and black boots. She also had a white shirt and black tights under the dress.

* * *

 **Sorry, but I think I'm sick. I just threw up and didn't eat breakfast yet. On September 1, wish me happy birthday and also, subscribe to my YouTube channel pls! I will have to post the link to my YouTube channel in the next chapter cause there is no link button.**


	11. Korusa's Story

**Today is her first day at the Academy. She looks to see her classmates. Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, Tenten, and others. She really wished Sakura Haruno was in her class but still glad. Also, my wifi keeps turning off then on gotta check that. LMAO!**

Kurosa gets her outfit ready. She is wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, green tights, and black sandals. She had dark green shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Then she goes leaving the house she grew up in to become a ninja. She got in her classroom and sat by a girl with red, long wavy hair.

"Today we will be learning about Chakra Nature. What us teh strongest?" Their teacher asked. Almost everyone but her, two girls, and a boy. Then teh teacher called her name.

"Ummm...Star Style?"

"Correct!"

The day dragged on until it was finally over. Tenten approached and asked her name.

 **The wifi thingy is annoying, I wanna play roblox, wanna sleep cause i sneaked my tablet, and I wanna read otehr stories. Btw lmao means laughing my ass off. Noob, Lmao, Gtg, and Afk are popular in roblox.**


	12. A Not So Ending

**Sorry I never updated in a long time! I was just reading other stories and watching Pokémon Indigo League. And yes, I am on episode 49 of Pokémon Indigo League and shut it! It took a long time to find a playlists with all episodes for season 1 most only had about about 48 episodes. Anyways, here it is! Also, I need to have more make charecters sorry bout that! 😅😅😅😅😅😅😂😂😂😂😂😂 Wait, you can use...EMOJIS!**

* * *

"What was that?" Sakura asked as there was a big explotion. All the old Konoha 12 and the Konoha 36 (holy!) were on a mission to investigate but instead they went to see what happened. There they saw ten rouge, two girls, and a boy. "Hey! You rouge!" She yelled.

They looked her way and the rouge gave a sly grin. "You won't get me this time!" He said. All of a sudden one of the girls jumped in the middle of them both. Then, she attacked the rouge.

"Dākusutairudākudoragon no jutsu!" The girl said then a dragon that looked like it was a dark, shadowy stuffy in the form of a dragon. The dragon targeted the rouge but then the boy stepped in front.

"Raito sutairu ten ken no jutsu!" He said as a bright, glowing sword replaced the katana he had in his hand. Then, he charged at the dragon and defeated it.

"L-light...style!" She said, surprised. "Take this! Onmyō rirīsu in no eikyō no jutsu!" She said as her left hand charged towards him and when her palm hit him, he turned to dust. Black, dark dust.

"My turn! Hehe!" The other girl said. He bangs covered her eyes. "Rinnegan!" She said as it showed her eyes, then everyone was surprised. "Itami no roku pasu!"

"Fine! " Naruto said, activating his nine-tails chakra.

"Hey! Did you forget about us!" Ino blurted.

"He is an idiot that's why!" Sasuke said, rudely.

"But, there are only twelve of us because the rest went ahead!" Sakura said as six bodies appeared next to the mysterious girl.

"I won't let you! Kurisutaru sutairu: Kurisutarudoragon danmaku no jutsu!" Kasana yelled behind the girl. The girl turned then smiled.

"It won't work!" She said as ten crystal dragons headed towards her.

* * *

 **It's been awhile! Btw check me out on PhotoGrid. Also, I just bought Road to Ninja yesterday. Sorry it short and search up DARE Program on SoundCloud cause that is my SoundCloud name!**


	13. A Why Did it have to End

**Now I am on Johto League and I don't wanna see Misty go! Btw I wasn't updating cause I was reading Pokémon fanfics and Misc Books fanfics. Pls check out my other stories! This one will be long. Oh, and I never really thought about ever ended my stories, but then again, I never really wanted this whole rouge thingy either I just had to find a use for the three mysterious people. So basically the whole plot is a bit twisted cause I had to add in Team Ganachi cause I wanted it to be like when Team Kakashi went on their first ACTUAL mission.**

* * *

"That's what you think!" Kasana said smiling.

"Huh?! I-i can't stop the dragons from hitting me!" The girl said as the dragons hit her, but she survived. "It's time! Eleven-tails, go!" She added as she summoned a huge beats with eleven heads.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said reactivating his nine-tails chakra.

"We need more tails!" Kasana said hinting that they need more jinchuriki.

"My name is Jaruka." The girl said.

"Jaruka?!" Kasana said surprised.

* * *

"Hmm? Do you know her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, forehead!" Yelled Kasana.

"What did you call me?!" Yelled Sakura.

"Doesn't matter! Let's go!" Said Kasana using the 'Chakra Enhanced Fist' hitting Jaruka. Sakura did the same, only she punched the ground. "All together!" She added before they did a combo attack. Rasengan! Cherry Blossom Impact! Mind Transfer Jutsu! Chidori! Crystal Barrage! All together!

Jaruka got hit and fainted! Harazaka looked surprised although not that much after he learned about their combo. He did a combo as well. Dark Style: Dark Dragon! Lava Monster! Volcano Eruption! Water Bullets! Fire Pillar!

"Dodge it!" Kasana said dodging every single jutsu and using Star Style to counter the dark dragon. The others dodged the attacks but they couldn't seem to defeat the dark dragon. Then, the Eleven-tails went into Kasana. (omg! she's a jinchuriki!)

Then she transformed into it using jinchuriki transformation. "


End file.
